Assassin's Creed: Vive L'Empereur - Deutsche Version
by Rabenkopf
Summary: Der letze Großmeister des Templerordens ist tot, aber die durch die Französische Revolution verursachten Veränderungen gehen weiter. Krieg zerreißt die alte Welt, während ein ehrgeiziger Korse nach der Macht greift. Und dazwischen geht der endlose Kampf Templer gegen Assassinen weiter. Tauch ein in die letzen Jahre der Revolution und sieh zu wie Geschichte geschrieben wird...
1. Prolog - Vergangenheit

**Based on** Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed Series

1782, London

Ich kann nichts sehen…Ich kann nichts hören…und ich kann nichts spüren. Völlige Dunkelheit umhüllt mich.

World of Players-Assassins Creed-Forum **presents**

Ein pfeifender Klang ist das erste was ich wieder nach einer Weile vernehme. Es zischt durch meine Ohren.

Brennendes Holz und sich bratendes Fleisch dringt durch meine Nüstern.

Ich verspüre Nässe auf meinem Gesicht.

 **A** Rabenkopf **Story**

Brennender Schmerz sticht durch meinen Körper. Er konzentriert sich in meiner linken Gesichtshälfte, meinem linken Arm und in meiner Brust…ich glaube ich habe mir ein paar Rippen gebrochen.

Die Nässe auf meinem Gesicht und in meinen Haaren…ist das Regen?

Ich versuche meine Augen zu öffnen, aber das linke bleibt geschlossen.

 **Starring (among others):**

Napoleon Bonaparte

Ich spüre Wärme unter mir. Der pfeifende Klang in meinen Ohren verschwindet langsam, während mein verschwommener Blick klarer wird.

Regen prasselt auf mein Gesicht hinunter und ich scheine in einer Pfütze zu liegen.

Am unteren Rand meines Blicks erkenne ich das Flackern von Feuer.

Arno Dorian

Ich versuche mich aufzurichten…keine leichte Aufgabe mit diesen Verletzungen. Meine linke Gesichtshälfte…ich weiß nicht was mit ihr ist, aber es brennt wie verrückt. Aber ein Blick auf meine linke Hand reicht um eine Vermutung anzustellen: Ring- und kleiner Finger fehlen, genauso wie dieser Teil der Hand. Sie scheinen…weggesprengt worden zu sein…Der zurückkehrende Schmerz ist höllisch.

Connor alias Ratonhnhaké:ton

In meinem linken Unterarm hat sich ein Holzsplitter gebohrt, aber ich spüre von dort keinen Schmerz. Meine versteckte Klinge scheint das verhindert zu haben, aber sie funktioniert scheinbar nicht mehr.

Ich erreiche endlich eine sitzende Position…nur um einen Moment später Blut zu spucken.

Ich hebe meinen Blick von meiner blutüberströmten rechten Hand und sehe mir das Inferno an: Ein brennendes Haus, einst Hauptquartier der Bruderschaft, brennt lichterloh trotz des heftigen Regens.

 **Assassin's Creed**

Vive L'Empereur!

Das ganze Haus brennt und wenn der Regen sein Werk getan hat, wird nur noch eine rauchende Ruine übrig sein. Ich blicke mit Schrecken auf dieses Spektakel während Tränen sich von meinem gesundem Auge runterschlängeln.

Ich blicke mich um…ist noch jemand am Leben…jemand der nicht drin war, wie ich?

Ich sehe niemanden um mich herum, dafür drinnen: eine brennende Gestalt kommt durch ein Fenster gesprungen, laut schreiend vor Schmerz und nur wenige Meter weg von mir in einer Pfütze landend. Das Feuer möchte zunächst nicht aufhören, aber das ist auch bedeutungslos: der Überlebende zappelt anfänglich noch herum, bevor er regungslos liegen bleibt.

Ich starre ihn nur fassungslos an. War das Damian? Oder Luke? Vielleicht Jimmy…mein Blick wandert zum brennenden Haus. Jeder von ihnen ist tot…?

Ich schließe mein heiles Auge vor Schmerz, während ich versuche auf die Beine zu kommen. Sie scheinen von der Explosion, die das Haus zerrissen hat, nicht betroffen worden zu sein, trotzdem tut es weh auf die Beine zu kommen – und trotzdem schaffe ich es nicht in eine aufrechte Haltung zu gelangen.

Mein Auge blickt wieder auf und zu meiner Trauer mischen sich nun andere Gefühle: Frustration, Zorn und Hass.

Wer hat das getan?! Die Templer, wer sonst! Aber wie haben sie das getan?! Woher wussten sie von diesem Versteck und wie haben sie dort eine Bombe platzieren können...? Obendrein eine so große um das anzurichten!

…unsere Schwarzpulver-Vorräte…war dort die Bombe? Aber wer und wie wurde sie dort platziert? Nur unsere Brüder hatten Zugang…

„Cole!", ich höre eine vertraute Stimme. Ich blicke mich um und erkenne erst jetzt, dass sich immer mehr Schaulustige um das brennende Haus versammeln. Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen, während mein Bruder zu mir läuft: Alan Bridges, mein leiblicher, älterer Bruder. Er sieht fast so aus wie ich…zumindest wie ich aussah vor der Explosion…nur älter. Er trägt die blau-weiße Uniform, die ihn als Mitglied der britischen Marine kennzeichnet, wie auch dessen nach vorne weisender Zweispitz.

Er läuft mit besorgtem Gesicht zu mir und stützt mich auf, wodurch ich in eine aufrechte Position komme. „Was ist passiert?!", fragt er leicht panisch, von mir zum Haus schauend.

„Nicht hier…wo wir ungestört sind…", murmele ich so laut wie ich kann. Der Schmerz in meinem Gesicht verstärkt sich dadurch.

Er blickt sich einen Moment um und nickt dann nur. Er bringt mich weg von hier, während immer mehr Leute, trotz des Regens, auftauchen um zu gaffen. Auch die ersten Rotröcke sind bereits zu erkennen.

Er führt mich durch die vielen Seitenkassen der Stadt, weg von jedermanns Blick. „Was ist nur passiert, Cole?", fragt mich Alan nun auch murmelnd.

„Ich weiß nicht…", antworte ich, versuchend den Schmerz in meinem Gesicht zu ignorieren, „…etwas in dem Gebäude ist explodiert in dem Moment wo ich eintreten wollte…ich wurde scheinbar weggeschleudert…", ich blicke auf zu ihm, „…wie schlimm ist es?"

Er stoppt ab und blickt mich an, scheinbar dieses Mal genauer beobachtend. Er versucht zu lächeln. „Nichts was nicht heilen wird.", antwortet er schlussendlich, „Ich habe schlimmeres bei Chesapeake Bay gesehen und die Leute leben bis heute."

„Als Krüppel…", entgegne ich nur und Alan bleibt erstmal still, während er seine Bewegung fortsetzt.

„Nein, einige…viele von ihnen dienen wieder oder haben in einer anderen Weise für ihre Leben ausgesorgt…du wirst auch wieder der Alte werden, versprochen.", ist seine Antwort nach einer Pause, in der wir mehr Meter zwischen uns und dem brennenden Haus gebracht haben.

„Ich werde niemals wieder der Alte werden…", erwidere ich nur, während ich mir die Gesichter aller die ich heute verloren habe durch den Kopf gehen lasse: Damian, Luke, Jimmy, Alex, Old Jack, Bloody Mary, Sarah, der Mentor…und so viele mehr…

Wir biegen wieder auf eine Hauptstraße ab, nahe dem Hafen. Das Meer der Masten ragt vor mir auf und ich fange an mich zu fragen… „Wo gehen wir hin?"

„Zu einem Freund.", erklärt Alan nur, „Er ist Arzt…ein sehr guter Arzt…er wird dich wieder gesund bekommen…"

Ich entgegne nichts darauf. Stattdessen verlässt mich meine Kraft und ich döse weg…für wie lange, weiß ich nicht, aber ich wache in einem Bett wieder auf.

Der Schmerz sticht mir wieder durch Gesicht, Hand und Körper, aber er fühlt sich nicht mehr so schlimm an wie vorher. Ich bemerke eine Öllaterne zu meiner linken, das einzige Licht in diesem schwankenden Raum…ich scheine auf einem Schiff zu sein…

Ich hebe meinen linken Arm, der schwerer zu sein scheint, und erkenne, dass er verarztet worden ist. Trotzdem ist Blut an wenigen Stellen der Bandage zu erkennen.

Mein Blick, konzentriert auf meine verletze Hand, bemerkt erst einen Moment später, dass sich hinter ihr etwas abspielt. Im Türrahmen der Kajüte finden sich zwei Männer mit einander redend. Der eine ist Alan, während ich den anderen nicht kenne: älter, mit Halbglatze, wobei der gräuliche Rest seiner Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden ist. Er trägt eine Brille wie auch eine gelb-grüne Jacke und sein Gesicht – zumindest in dem Profil – ist voller Falten.

Sie reden zu leise, als dass ich sie hören könnte…obendrein sind sie meiner linken Seite zugewandt und ich wette meinem linken Ohr geht es auch nicht sehr viel besser.

Sie hören auf zu reden und der ältere Mann verlässt uns, während Alan mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck zu mir kommt. Er versucht wieder zu lächeln, aber er war nie der beste Schauspieler. Er setzt sich an mein Bett und bevor er auch nur eine Silbe hervorbringt, seufzt er.

„Gute Nachrichten?", frage ich und muss feststellen wie heiser meine Stimme klingt – und dass es nicht mehr so wehtut zu sprechen.

Er blickt mich mit einem niedergeschlagenen Blick an. Das Lächeln kommt wieder, bevor er antwortet: „Halbwegs gute. Der größte Teil deiner Verletzungen wird verheilen, mit der Zeit, aber Hand und Gesicht…"

„…werden wohl für immer hässlich bleiben.", beende ich seinen Satz und versuche nun auch zu lächeln…das tut deutlich mehr weh als sprechen, weswegen ich es auf der Stelle wieder lasse.

Er schmunzelt und blickt dann wieder gerade aus…er verweilt so für eine Weile bis er sich wieder ernst dreinblickend zu mir umdreht. „Was ist da passiert, Cole?", fragt er und hört sich genauso besorgt wie neugierig an, „Was war das für ein Ort?"

Ich blicke herunter und denke nach. Wie viel soll ich ihm erzählen? „Es war ein Ort wo ich meine anderen…Brüder traf."

Sein Blick wird streng. „Diese Leute…du hast mir niemals erzählt, was das für ein Haufen gewesen ist…"

„Es waren gute Leute, Alan.", antworte ich, „Leute, die nur Gutes im Sinn hatten."

„Da habe ich aber meine Zweifel…", erklärt er und steht auf, nur um im Raum auf und ab zu gehen.

„Was meinst du damit?", hake ich auf der Stelle nach.

Er stoppt ab und blickt mich leicht wütend an. „Das Feuer war gestern, Cole. Du hast über einen Tag geschlafen."

Was?!

„Die Rotröcke haben inzwischen das Haus inspiziert…die Überreste des Hauses. Neben einer Menge Leichen, haben sie eine Menge Waffen gefunden…sehr viele Waffen, von Bajonett bis hin zu Kanonen."

Ich blicke Alan ernst an. „Was ist ihre Vermutung wer die Toten waren?"

Alan schnaubt. „Terroristen. Putschisten. Aufrührer…such dir was aus. Und jede Menge Leute haben uns beide dort gesehen."

Mein Auge verengt sich. „Wir waren nichts von alledem…wir wollten Freiheit für die Menschen…"

„Und du glaubst nicht, dass das dasselbe ist?", fragt Alan wütend und geht wieder auf und ab, „Gott, Cole! Chesapeake Bay ist gerade mal ein Jahr her. Die Stimmung in der Regierung ist aufs äußerste gereizt, weil wir einen Krieg gegen Leute verloren haben, die genau dasselbe verlangt haben. Glaub mir, wenn die Regierung erfährt, wer ihr wart, wird das ihre Meinung in keinster Weise verändern."

„Was bedeutet das schon?", entgegne ich nun und fühle wieder die Trauer aufsteigen, „Sie sind alle tot."

Alan bleibt stehen und blickt mir ins Gesicht. „Du aber nicht.", sind seine traurigen Worte, „Und sie suchen nach dir."

Ich ziehe scharf die Luft durch die Nase ein. „Was wird jetzt passieren?"

„Du verschwindest.", antwortet Alan, „Ich habe bereits alles geregelt. Ein paar Gefallen eingefordert und die anderen geschmiert. Du verlässt noch heute Nacht London."

Nein…ich versuche mich aufzusetzen, aber Alan drückt mich mit sanfter Gewalt wieder runter. „Bleib liegen, Cole.", befiehlt er schon fast.

„Ich kann nicht weg.", erkläre ich ihm, „Die Kerle, die das getan haben…sie laufen immer noch frei herum…ich muss sie kriegen…um jeden Preis."

Ich weiß nicht ob es meine Worte waren oder mein Blick, aber Alans Augen wurden nun traurig. „Zurzeit könntest du nicht einmal einer Fliege was zu Leide tun.", entgegnet er schlicht, „Und glaub mir, dass deine Heilung nicht schnell vorbei sein wird. Du musst dich erst einmal erholen.", er lächelt, „Und wenn dieser Tag gekommen ist, werde ich dir helfen…aber bis dahin erhole dich."

Ich weiß nicht was ich entgegnen soll. Am Ende nicke ich nur und lasse mich aufs Bett fallen.

Ich nicke zu Alan und dieser nickt nur zurück. Er dreht sich um und geht zum Ausgang der Kajüte. Dort bleibt er nochmal stehen und dreht sich halb zurück. Er lächelt wieder. Dann verschwindet er im Korridor.

Das ist das letze Mal, dass ich meinen Bruder gesehen habe.

* * *

Und hier kommt eine neue Geschichte von mir ^^

Zur Erklärung: Ich habe immer gedacht, dass Assassin's Creed Unity viel Potential verschwendet hat mit der Französischen Revolution und dieser Zeit im allgemeinen :-) Daher habe ich mich dazu entschieden ein Fanfiction darüber zu schreiben - betrachtet die Geschichte als Sequel zu Assassin's Creed Unity und seinem DLC Dead Kings :-)

Ich werde die einzelnen Kapitel unregelmäßig hochladen, aber einen Teil davon - mehr als hier - habe ich bereits auf dem World of Players Forum von Assassin's Creed hochgeladen, falls ihr also ungeduldig seid, könnt ihr dort vorbeischauen :-)

Das hier ist die deutsche Version, aber gestern habe ich auch eine englische Version hochgeladen ^^ Daher für die englischen Leser:

I uploaded the english version yesterday already - if you are curious, check it out ^^


	2. Prolog - Gegenwart

Based on Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed Series

Das Glass schiebt sich nach links. Das Licht der Tischlampe vor ihm wird stärker.

Er schiebt seine linke Hand vor das Gesicht. „Verdammt ist das grell.", stöhnt er laut auf.

 **Assassin's Creed**

Vive L'Empereur!

„Adam, alles in Ordnung?", frag eine Frauenstimme im Hintergrund.

„Es geht mir gut, Amelia.", antwortet Adam, während das Licht langsam wieder normal wird, „Die Realität sieht nur deutlich seltsamer aus nach diesem Trip."

Er dreht seinen Kopf leicht nach links – seine Augen schwenken dabei über den blauen, geschwungenen Sessel, auf dem er sitzt und blinken hinüber zu einer rothaarigen Frau, die hinter mehreren Monitoren zu finden ist.

„Das war zu erwarten.", erklärt diese, während sie sich langsam wieder setzt, wodurch sie hinter den Monitoren komplett verschwindet, „Der richtige Animus ist immerhin nicht nur eine Cloud."

„Könnte trotzdem weniger Kopfschmerzen bereiten.", antwortet der blonde Mann mit einem Grinsen, während er sich die Schläfen massiert.

„Stell dich nicht an wie ein Baby, Adaś.", entgegnet die junge Frau, obwohl sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht stiehlt, „Also…wie war es?"

Der junge Mann lehnt sich zurück. Er sucht scheinbar nach Worten, bevor er nur eines herausbringen kann: „Echt…"

„Was meinst du damit?", fragt Amelia verwundert.

„Na was kann ich damit meinen.", entgegnet Adam ohne sich umzudrehen, „Als wäre alles echt…als wäre man wirklich dort…anders als diese Interaktiven Propaganda-Spiele von Abstergo Entertainment auf Helix, bei denen man nach einem Blick in den Algorithmus sieht, dass an ihnen herumgedoktort worden ist.", er spuckt gedanklich, „Das hier…ist echt…war echt…1782 zumindest."

Amelia bleibt fürs erste still. Man hört das tippen auf einer Tastatur, bevor sie nachhakt: „Und…hast du rausgefunden, warum Abstergo das nicht veröffentlichen wollte?"

„Jetzt schon?", entgegnet Adam schockiert, „Ich war doch gerade ein paar Stunden drin!"

„Eine Stunde…", entgegnet Amelia nüchtern, „Du warst nur eine Stunde drin."

„Wirklich?", fragt Adam und der Unglaube ist ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, „Ich könnte schwören ich war länger da."

„Das ist der Animus.", erklärt Amelia schlicht, „Dort kannst du Jahre verbringen, obwohl nur Sekunden vergangen sind.", sie bleibt für eine Weile still, scheint etwas auf dem Bildschirm zu betrachten, „Das Fenster ist noch für gut über eine Stunde offen. Scheinbar sind deren Sicherheitsvorkehrungen doch besser, als ich erwartet habe.", sie steht wieder halb auf, wodurch man ihr Gesicht sehen kann, „Also was hast du gesehen?"

Adam überlegt einen Moment, bevor er entgegnet: „Nicht jetzt. Zuerst sollten wir uns den anderen Kerl anschauen…wie hieß er nochmal?"

„Davide."

„David?"

„Davide.", wiederholt Amelia, „Sprich es wie ein Franzose aus."

„Davide.", wiederholt Adam, wobei sein französischer Akzent sich deutlich übertriebener anhört.

„Besser.", entgegnet Amelia einen Seufzer unterdrückend, „Womit soll ich anfangen?"

„Wie bei unseren Freund Cole.", erklärt Adam, „Die älteste Datei, die wir von Abstergo Industries gestohlen haben."

„In Ordnung…", erwidert Amelia und man hört vermehrt das Tippen auf Tasten, „Das wäre 1799, Paris."

„Ziemlich spät im Vergleich zu Cole.", entgegnet Adam nur, „Mal sehen ob es genauso interessant wird."

„Ja ja…", erwidert Amelia nur und das tippen hört langsam auf, „Aber wehe du erzählst mir hinterher nix. Ich bin genauso neugierig wie du.", es wird völlig ruhig, „Bereit?"

„So bereit wie immer.", erklärt Adam, der sich bereits zurückgelehnt hat. Das Glas vor seinen Augen ist bereits wieder an Ort und Stelle.

„Dann los.", erklärt Amelia eine weitere Taste drückend.

Und ganz plötzlich wird es wieder grell um Adam.


	3. Ein Mann braucht Spaß!

Based on Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed Series

 **Assassin's Creed**

Vive L'Empereur!

 **Dieses Kapitel ist FSK ab 18!**

Ein Mann braucht Spaß!

 _16\. Vendémiarie VIII, Paris (8. Oktober 1799)_

 _(Sucht auf Youtube nach dem Video "Assassin's Creed Unity - Traditional French Songs" – das ist die Hintergrund-Musik dieses Kapitels ;-) )_

„Diese verdammten Schweine!", schreie ich, als ich den Krug gegen die Wand donnern lasse. Das Blech prallt von der Wand ab und trifft einen der anderen Gäste am Rücken.

Der Hüne, dessen Haare genauso lang sind wie sein Bart, steht auf der Stelle mit einem wütenden Gesicht auf und schreit dabei: „Du verdammter Trunkenbold, hast du keine Augen im Gesicht?!"

So jemanden brauche ich jetzt.

„Hätte ich keine, hätte ich dich verfehlt.", provoziere ich ihn und stehe nun selbst auf.

Der Hüne drängelt sich an seinen Kumpanen vorbei und stoppt direkt vor meiner Nase. Er ist mindestens einen Kopf größer als ich…vielleicht zwei, kann das in meinem jetzigen Zustand nicht so gut einschätzen. Seine Kollegen starren mich ebenso wütend an und zwei sind sogar schon aufgestanden – insgesamt sind es 4 ohne den Hünen….oder 8, aber dann wären sie auch auf zwei Tische verteilt und der Hüne hätte einen hässlichen Zwilling…wenn das überhaupt noch hässlicher geht.

Ich stell mich direkt vor den Hünen auf, Arme am Körper angewinkelt. Ich entblöße meine gelben Zähne, wodurch der Hüne zurückzuckt, sich dabei an seine Nase greifend. „Du verdammtes Stinktier!", schreit er angeekelt.

Ich hebe meinen rechten Arm und schnüffle daran. „Ist doch nur der Gestank der Kloake, du Weichei.", entgegne ich und erinnere mich an mein Abenteuer um betrunken diese Kneipe zu finden.

Das ekelt den Hünen scheinbar noch mehr an, aber dieses Mal zuckt er nicht zurück. „Wenn du mich noch einmal beleidigst, wirst du es bereuen.", droht er mir und hebt dabei seinen Zeigefinger in meine Richtung.

Idiot.

Schnell hab ich den Finger gepackt und ihn so umgedreht – mitsamt Arm – dass der Hüne vor Schmerz aufschreit und leicht in die Knie geht – Hey jetzt kann ich dem Kerl in die Augen schauen!

„Ach werde ich das, Arschgesicht.", erkläre ich grinsend, während seine Kameraden nun vollends aufgestanden sind.

Endlich…

Der erste stürmt schon auf mich los, während ich den Finger nun mit einer weiteren Drehung vollends breche. Der erste ist immer der unglücklichste, wie ich weiß…ich kann mein Lachen kaum unterdrücken.

Schnell sind meine Arme oben und ich blocke eine heransausende Faust von rechts mit meinem rechten Arm ab. Schnell bin ich einen Schritt näher an mein zweites Opfer gegangen und verpasse ihm eine harte Kopfnuss. Er stöhnt vor Schmerz auf und fasst sich an seine gebrochene Nase, während ich seinen Arm packe und ihn in Opfer Nummer 3 schleudere.

Beide krachen in den Tisch, wodurch er in Einzelteile zerfällt – diese Kneipe hat echt schlechte Qualität. Opfer Nummer 1 ist immer noch mit seinem gebrochenen Finger beschäftigt, während Opfer Nummer 4 nun auf mich zukommt – er von links und Opfer Nummer 5 von rechts. Mit ein paar Schritten bin ich bei 4, der mit überraschtem Gesicht immer noch zum Schlag ausholt. Ein schneller Hieb gegen das Kinn, macht diese Pläne zunichte. Schnell wirble ich zu 5 um, dessen Faust bereits auf mein Gesicht fliegt.

Genau im richtigen Moment drehe ich meinen Kopf in die Richtung des Schlags, wodurch es zwar aussieht, als hätte er mich getroffen, aber in Wirklichkeit hat er mich bestenfalls gestreift. Schnell drehe ich meinen Kopf wieder zu ihm zurück und trete ihm voll in die Weichteile.

Eine Drehung links zu 4 folgt, der bereits wieder angreift, aber ich tauche unter seinem Schlag ab und greife seinen Arm. Schnell drehe ich mich um und schleudere 4 über meine Schulter gegen die nächste Holzsäule, die diesen Laden aufrecht halten soll – sie hält dem stand, Respekt.

Mein Kopf schwenkt zu 1 um, der mich nun mit seiner nicht-verletzten Hand angreift…komm schon, ist das dein Ernst?!

Schnell nutze ich seine offene Stellung und verpasse ihm mehrere Hiebe in Brust, Oberarm und verletzte Hand – letzeres darf man auf keinem Fall vergessen, wenn man ein Arschgesicht verprügelt, ihr lieben Kinderchen daheim: Immer auf die Schwachpunkte zielen – ein Aufwärtshaken in sein Kinn gibt ihm den Rest.

Arme schlingen sich um meinen Körper und mir wird klar, dass 2 und 3 wieder aufgestanden sind, vielleicht auch 5 – verdammt, dass ich das nicht gesehen habe! Ich hab eindeutig zu wenig getrunken!

Nummer 2…oder 3 oder 5, die sehen alle gleich aus…stürmt auf mich zu, während sein Kollege hinter mir, meine Arme im Schach hält. Ich schwenke meinen Kopf nach vorne genau in dem Moment, wo die Faust mein schönes Gesicht zerschmettern sollte – wodurch sie meinen Hintermann trifft, der mich daraufhin loslässt.

Schnell treffe ich das Kinn von meinen Vordermann mithilfe meines Kopfes, greife seine Weste und wirble ihn herum, wodurch er meinen Hintermann voll trifft. Statt ihn aber loszulassen, fange ich nun an ihn seine Rübe zu polieren – zwei bis vier Schläge sind meistens genug, damit euer Gegner euch nicht so schnell vergisst, liebe Kinder.

Dann rappelt sich mein Hintermann wieder auf und will zuschlagen, aber ich benutze das Opfer in meinen Händen als Schutzschild – wozu sonst sind sie gut? Er stöhnt auf und mein Stiefel trifft seinen Magen, wodurch er seinen Hintermann mit wegschleudert – dieses Mal bleiben die beiden liegen.

Ich wirble herum, bereit meinen nächsten Gegner fertig zu machen – aber da ist keiner. Nummer 1 liegt immer noch flach, Nummer 2 und 3 liegen zusammen und stöhnen laut auf – und der Kopf des einen ist auf dem Schoss des anderen, ha ha ha ha! – Nummer 4 liegt immer noch an der Säule und Nummer 5 liegt auf seinen Knien immer noch seine Weichteile umklammernd – Memme!

Schnell wird mir klar, dass der Kampf vorbei ist – nein! Das kann nicht sein! Es machte doch gerade so viel Spaß, der Kampf darf noch nicht vorbei sein!

„Du verdammter Hurensohn!", höre ich einen Schrei aus der anderen Hälfte der Kneipe – der intakten Hälfte. Der fette und wütende Wirt kommt mit einem Schläger auf mich zu – ich reibe mir die Hände vor Vorfreude, Opfer Nummer 6!

„Du hast meinen Laden zertrümmert!", schreit er mich an. Ich werfe einen kurzen Blick über den Kampfplatz und komme nicht umhin, mein Gegenüber korrigieren zu müssen: „Falsch, nur die Hälfte des Ladens."

Er wird offenkundig noch wütender – JA! – und holt aus, da erscheint ein Mann aus der Menge der verängstigten Gäste – NEIN! Der Mann trägt einen langen tiefblauen Mantel und eine passende Kapuze über seinen Kopf. Am Ende seines blau-roten Ärmels ist ein Lederhandschuh mitsamt Hand, die den Schläger des Wirtes festhält.

Ich kann das Gesicht dieses Spielverderbers nicht sehen, aber ich bin nicht erfreut.

„Ich glaube wir werden doch eine andere Lösung hierfür finden können.", fängt Kapuze mit einer süffisanten Stimme an zu sprechen – er hört sich an wie ein Zwerg oder Junge!

„Misch dich nicht ein, oder…!", möchte der Wirt schon drohen, als der Fremde einen Beutel voll Geld hervorholt und die Livres klimpern lässt – ein ziemlicher voller Beutel, wenn ich das mal sagen darf. Der Blick des Wirtes fokussiert sich auf der Stelle auf den Beutel und der Schläger sinkt herunter. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, greift er den Beutel und versteckt ihn in seiner Weste. Trotzdem wirft er mir einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, bevor er den Fremden anmault: „Aber der Kerl verschwindet von hier!"

Wenn du glaubst, ich spure, dann…

„Natürlich wird er das.", antwortet Kapuze und dreht sich zu mir um. Unter seiner Kapuze kann man sein bärtiges, aber junges Gesicht erkennen, genauso wie seine Aufmachung, die an einen reichen Aristokraten erinnert – wenn der nicht irgendwie mit der Regierung verbandelt ist, fresse ich einen Besen.

Er kommt auf mich zu, während ich meine Arme verschränke. „Da will ich mal sehen, wie du mich dazu zwingst diesen Ort zu verlassen.", sage ich ihm mit entsprechend arroganten Lächeln.

Bevor ich mich versehe, hat er mich am Bart gepackt, meinen Kopf runtergezogen – der Typ ist stärker als er aussieht – und mich mit einem Knie-Tritt direkt gegen die Tür der Kneipe geschleudert – die zufälligerweise hinter mir liegt. Bevor ich reagieren kann tritt er mich vollends aus der Kneipe.

(Hier könnt ihr die Musik wieder ausschalten ;-) )

Ich lande auf den klitschnassen und vor Scheiße stinkenden Straßen von Paris, während Kapuze gemütlich aus der Kneipe spaziert und dabei sogar dessen Tür schließt. Der Mond scheint am Himmel, während ich auf meine Beine komme, in Kampfstellung und ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Ah, so ist das. Ich dachte der Wirt würde mein Opfer Nummer 6 heute Abend sein, aber scheinbar hab ich mich geirrt. Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen diesen Platz einzunehmen…nicht das du wirklich eine Wahl hättest."

„Wenn du das meinst.", erklärt Kapuze und lächelt arrogant, „Aber wenn ich dein sechstes Opfer werden soll, wirst du mich wohl erst kriegen müssen."

„Was meinst du denn da-!?", will ich entgegnen, als er sich bereits umgedreht hat und in die Straße vor mir rennt.

„Du verdammter…!", schreie ich noch, als ich anfange hinterher zu rennen – ich hasse rennen!

Kapuze ist schnell – zu schnell! – und kaum ein Objekt auf den Straßen stellt ein Hindernis für ihn da. Selbst die wenigen Leute, die zu dieser Uhrzeit noch auf den Straßen sind, passiert er ohne das sie etwas merken – ein Paar betrunkener Arbeiter muss ich umrempeln um ihm auf den Fersen zu bleiben. Anstatt auf der Straße zu bleiben, biegt er häufig ab, in Gassen, Tunnel unter Häusern und natürlich andere Straßen.

„Verdammt…!", fluche ich laut atmend, während er sich immer weiter von mir entfernt, „…du verdammtes Wiesel!" Er biegt wieder in eine Seitengasse ab und ich hinterher – ich muss abrupt stoppen, als vor mir ein hoher Holzzaun auftaucht. Ich krache fast in die Tür in der Mitte davon und meine Nase berührt bereits das Holz.

Schnell greif ich den Türgriff der Wand – zu! Ich reiße daran – „Öffne dich verdammtes Teil!" – aber die Tür bewegt sich keinen Stück – „Wie ist er nur da durch gekommen?!"

Ich gehe wenige Schritte zurück und blick mich um: nirgends eine Sprunghilfe um über die Wand zu kommen und sie selbst ist zu hoch. Also muss er….

„Und jetzt bist du tot.", höre ich seine süffisante Stimme, während eine silberne Klinge an mein Hals gelegt wird… … …


	4. Plan B

Plan B

Das Glas vor seinen Augen wird wieder eingefahren, während Amelia vor ihm auftaucht. Das Licht der Tischlampe brennt wieder grell, aber Adam erholt sich schneller und bemerkt, dass Amelia die Kabel abkoppelt.

„Amelia, was ist…?", will er verwirrt fragen, als diese ihm ohne sich umzudrehen bereits antwortet: „Plan B, in 30 Minuten."

Adams Augen zucken noch schnell, als ihm die Worte klar werden und einen Moment später beginnt auch er damit die ganze Animus-Anlage auseinander zu bauen.

Kabel werden entkoppelt, Generatoren in ihre Koffer gepackt, Laptops zugeklappt, Rechner heruntergefahren und der Animus-Sessel – der sich als normaler Sessel entpuppt, der in besonderer Weise an die Computer gekoppelt war – kann einfach zusammengeklappt werden, wodurch sogar ein Griff sichtbar wird.

Nachdem die ersten Sachen transportabel sind, bringen Adam und Amelia sie raus aus der leeren Fabrikhalle in der sie sich verstecken. Vor dem Gebäude findet man einen grünen Kleintransporter in dessen Lagerraum die Sachen hineingelegt werden.

„Starte schon den Motor – ich hol den Rest.", erklärt Adam, als er sich seiner Sachen entledigt hat. Einen Moment später hat er sich umgedreht und läuft zur Fabrikhalle zurück.

Amelia verliert keine Zeit: nachdem die Sachen fest genug verstaut sind, geht sie zur Fahrerkabine und startet den Motor. Sie blickt sich dabei stets um, beobachtet die Umgebung genau: die Fabrikhalle befindet sich Kilometer von der nächsten Siedlung entfernt und nur wenige Schotterstraßen – auch wenn an einigen Stellen Überreste von Beton und Asphalt zu sehen sind – führen von ihr weg, dafür aber in unterschiedlichste Richtungen.

Es dauert nur wenige Minuten und alles ist verstaut. Adam schwingt sich auf den Beifahrersitz und noch bevor er die Tür geschlossen hat, fährt Amelia los.

 _1 Stunde später…_

Der grüne Kleintransporter hat inzwischen eine Landstraße erreicht und fährt Richtung Westen. Es gibt diverse andere Fahrzeuge auf seiner Fahrbahn, genauso wie auf der anderen, die Richtung Osten führt, aber keines der Autos scheint sich wirklich viel um den Kleintransporter zu kümmern.

Adam seufzt erleichtert. „Scheinbar hatten wir nochmal Glück.", murmelt er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Amelia.

„Das werde ich erst sagen, wenn wir wieder ein sicheres Versteck haben, Adaś.", entgegnet Amelia, die auf die Straße achtet.

Adam dreht seinen Kopf zu ihr um. „Was genau ist passiert?", fragt er neugierig, „War meine Zeit etwa abgelaufen? Mir kam das nämlich nicht so vor."

„War sie nicht.", erwidert Amelia schlicht, „Wir sind nur aufgeflogen."

„Aufgeflogen?!", ist Adams schon fast hysterische Reaktion, „Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass mein Algorithmus versagt hat?!"

„Genau das will ich.", antwortet Amelia.

Adam starrt sie fassungslos an. „Du scherzt.", erwidert er und versucht zu lächeln.

„Keineswegs.", ist ihre Reaktion.

„Du musst scherzen.", fährt Adam nun gereizter fort, „Meine Algorithmen können nicht versagen! Wenn sie das könnten, wären wir niemals in der Lage gewesen die Daten von Abstergos Servern zu holen!"

„Scheinbar versagt irgendwann jeder Algorithmus.", ist Amelias schlichte Antwort.

Adams Augen werden noch größer. „Nimmt das zurück…", stammelt er Wut schnaubend hervor, „…oder es ist aus mit uns."

Amelia wirft ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Die Gelassenheit ist ihr aufs Gesicht geschrieben. „Wenn du das so willst…", entgegnet sie mit einem wissenden Blick.

Adam starrt sie weiterhin an. Sie starrt nur zurück, wenn sie nicht auf die Straße schaut. Das Duell des Starrens dauert vielleicht 1 Minute, als dann…

„Okay, ich habe geblufft.", erwidert Adam und blickt wieder nach vorn, „Aber wenn mein Algorithmus wirklich versagt hat, muss ich zuerst den Schwachpunkt finden."

„Ich weiß.", erwidert Amelia, „Scheinbar werden wir für eine Weile nicht in der Lage sein Davides Geschichte zu Ende zu bringen."

Nun muss sich Adam seine Schläfen massieren. „Ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, aber in unsere Animus-Replik zu sitzen, macht hungrig.", sagt er seufzend, „Genauso wie der Gedanke, dass ich mir meinen Algorithmus noch mal anschauen muss um den Schwachpunkt zu finden."

Amelia blickt nach rechts, wo ein Schild mit einem Logo einer Fast-Food-Kette zu sehen ist, wie auch mit der Streckenangabe „in 10 km". „Zumindest das Problem können wir bald lösen.", entgegnet sie und wirft dann einen Blick auf Adam, „Aber dafür erzählst du mir alles was du erlebt hast."

 _Nach einer warmen Mahlzeit…_

Amelia schlürft an ihrem Shake, während Adam mehrere DINA4-Zettel durchgeht, die zusammengetackert sind. „Nein das ist nicht der Fehler…", murmelt Adam, während Amelia ihren leeren Shake nun neben die leeren Überreste ihrer Mahlzeit stellt.

„Und du bist genau nach diesem Satz aufgewacht?", fragt sie ungläubig.

„Ja, als wären wir in einem schlechten Film, der seine Handlung mit einem Cliffhanger beendet.", erwidert Adam ohne aufzuschauen.

Amelia schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Und scheinbar wird es ein Cliffhanger bleiben.", erklärt sie unzufrieden, „Oder kennst du eine Lösung für unser Algorithmus-Problem?"

Adam blickt immer noch nicht auf, erklärt aber: „Ich könnte diesen Algorithmus hier ‚verfeinern' – hab eigentlich schon ein paar Ideen – damit wir ihn weiterhin nutzen könnten."

„Und ich dachte alle deine Algorithmen sind bereits perfekt.", entgegnet Amelia sarkastisch.

„Sind sie auch.", erwidert Adam und blickt nun zum ersten Mal auf, „Das heißt aber nicht, dass es nur einen perfekten geben muss.", und blickt wieder herunter.

„Natürlich.", ist Amelias einzige Antwort und sie rollt mit ihren Augen.

„Das größere Problem ist der Fehler – der Schwachpunkt – das Schlupfloch – nenn es wie du willst.", setzt Adam fort und zerzaust sich die Haare, „Ich kann keinen finden. Niemand hätte diese Algorithmus überwinden können – mit Ausnahme natürlich des besten Hackers der Welt."

„Das wärest dann du.", spricht Amelia gelangweilt aus.

„Exakt.", bestätigt Adam ohne zu zögern, „Der Algorithmus hätte nicht versagen dürfen."

Amelia streckt ihre Hand aus. „Zeig es mir, vielleicht finde ich ja den Fehler, den es nicht geben kann."

Adam blickt auf der Stelle auf. Sein Gesicht verzerrt sich zu einer Art Lächeln. „Eh ich will jetzt nicht herablassend klingen, aber…"

„Würg deine nächsten Worte herunter und gib mir deinen Algorithmus, Adaś.", würgt Amelia ihn auf der Stelle ab, mit einem leicht drohenden Unterton.

Adam schluckt einmal laut. Einen Moment später ist der Algorithmus in ihrer Hand.

 _In der Nacht…_

Die Szenerie hat sich wieder verändert – ein Motel am Rande der Straße. Der grüne Kleintransporter steht auf dem Parkplatz und die beiden Hacker sind in einem der Zimmer.

Dort ist ihre ganze Ausrüstung wieder ausgepackt und Adam sitzt an den Rechnern – er tippt offensichtlich ganz schnell an etwas herum. Amelia liegt auf dem Bett und in ihren Händen, die ausgestreckt sind, ist der Algorithmus, den sie sich wieder einmal durchliest.

„Ich habe zwei mögliche Einstiegswege gefunden.", erklärt sie ganz plötzlich und setzt sich auf.

Adam unterbricht sein herumgetippe auf der Stelle und blickt sie schockiert an. „Du…du…du hast…", stammelt er hervor, als Amelia ihn bereits unterbricht: „Ja, aber nur um dein Ego zu befriedigen: sie sind richtig schwer zu entdecken, selbst für erfahrene Hacker."

Adam rauft sich die Haare: „Aber sie sind zu entdecken…obendrein noch 2?! Das kann nicht sein!"

„Beruhig dich.", erklärt Amelia, „Unter normalen Umständen dürfte man sie nämlich nicht entdecken."

„Wovon redest du?", hakt Adam verwirrt nach.

„Davon, dass nur ich sie entdecken konnte.", erklärt Amelia und auf der Stelle stellt sich ein skeptischer Blick auf Adams Gesicht ein, weswegen sie fortfährt, „Ich kenne deinen Stil. Deine Art und Weise solche Dinge hier zu entwerfen. Nur deswegen konnte ich die Fehler überhaupt entdecken. Jemand, der dich nicht kennt, würde Jahre dafür brauchen."

Einerseits sieht man nun Erleichterung auf Adams Gesicht, aber andererseits sieht man auch wie eine Erkenntnis sich darauf zeigt. „Das heißt wir sind wieder am Anfang.", antwortet er seufzend und muss sich seine Stirn halten.

„Leider ja.", stimmt Amelia zu und steht auf, ein paar Schritte in Richtung der Computer gehend, „Also werden wir uns heute Nacht wieder einklinken?"

Luft verlässt Adams Nase, als er antwortet: „Der Algorithmus ist überarbeitet, wir könnten es also versuchen.", er blickt rüber zum Rechner, „Aber um die Chance auf Entdeckung zu verringern, darf ich nicht länger als eine Stunde drin sein."

„Natürlich.", antwortet Amelia. Während Adam nun zum Animus-Sessel geht, setzt sich Amelia auf den Sitz vor den Monitoren.

Adam lehnt sich zurück. „Immerhin wird der Cliffhanger aufgelöst.", erklärt er schmunzelnd.

„Der kein richtiger ist.", entgegnet Amelia, die bereits alles bereit macht, „Du weißt wir haben noch mindestens ein dutzend weiterer Daten über Davide, die alle jünger sind als die hier."

„Ich weiß.", sagt Adam nur seufzend, „Bin trotzdem gespannt darauf wie es weitergeht."

„Dann legen wir los.", antwortet Amelia und tippt auf der Tastatur herum, wodurch das Glas um Adam herausgefahren kommt. Es dauert nur wenige Momente und er ist weg.

In der Zwischenzeit taucht ein schwarzes Kommandofenster auf einem der Monitore auf. Wenige Worte erscheinen darauf: „FOUND YA!"


	5. Das Angebot

Das Angebot

 _16\. Vendémiarie VIII, Paris (8. Oktober 1799)_

…"Oder auch nicht.", vollendet Kapuze seinen Satz und die Klinge verschwindet wieder, als hätte er sie eingefahren.

Schnell wirble ich herum, wo der Fremde bereits wenige Schritte zurückgewichen ist. Er hat schon wieder dieses arrogante Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, dass von der Laterne an der nächsten Wand beleuchtet wird.

„Das war ein Fehler.", erkläre ich ihm mit wütendem Gesicht, „Du wirst so eine Gelegenheit kein zweites Mal bekommen."

„Eigentlich schon, aber wir müssen das nicht mehr auswalzen, als wir es schon haben, Monsieur Nemours.", erwidert Kapuze – woher kennt er meinen Namen? …ist er etwa…?

Ich beruhige mich auf der Stelle. „Das wir uns in dieser Kneipe getroffen haben, war also kein Zufall, was?", schlussfolgere ich und blicke ihm fest in die Augen. Sie sind so dunkel wie sein Gehabe.

„Sie haben recht.", erwidert er ohne Verwunderung, „Ich habe sie gesucht, Monsieur Nemours."

„Und warum sollte ein Mann, den ich noch nie im Leben gesehen habe, mich suchen?", entgegne ich und verschränke meine Arme – der Spaß ist ärgerlicherweise vorbei.

„Weil sie jemand besonderes sind.", antwortet er mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Ich ignorier mal den versteckten Sarkasmus.

„Danke, hab viel dafür getan.", erkläre ich ihm, „Aber das beantwortet meine Frage nicht. Wer bist du überhaupt?"

„Niemand, dessen Name ihnen etwas bringen würde.", antwortet Kapuze ausweichend, aber immer noch selbstsicher.

„Okay, dann nenn ich dich mal Niemand.", erwidere ich und höre auf meine Arme zu verschränken.

Er fängt an zu kichern. „Das gefällt mir.", erklärt er, „Ich mag es ein niemand zu sein."

„Probleme mit dem Selbstvertrauen, was?", ist mein Kommentar, während ich ein Schritt näher gehe.

„Nein.", sagt er bestimmend, „Ein Niemand sieht alles und ein Jemand wird von allen gesehen. Ich bin schon immer ein Freund der Aktion gewesen, anstatt der Reaktion."

Dazu muss ich schmunzeln. Zumindest in diesem Punkt sind wir gleich.

Mein Gesicht verhärtet sich einen Moment später. „Nur das du es weißt, Niemand, ich lasse dich nicht gehen, ehe ich ein paar Antworten habe. Bin kein Freund davon im Dunkeln gelassen zu werden.", und noch ein Schritt näher.

„Dann gebe ich dir Gelegenheit bisschen Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen.", antwortet er, „Aber nicht hier und jetzt. Wenn du wissen willst wer ich bin und warum ich dich gesucht habe, dann finde mich morgen früh im Café Théâtre."

Noch ein Schritt näher…es ist soweit.

„Natürlich…", erwidere ich nur und schnappe bereits vorwärts.

Hab dich! ….was zum…Wo ist er?!

Ich blicke mich um und sehe eine Bewegung an der Hauswand zu meiner rechten. Schnell drehe ich mich um und sehe nur wie ein blauer Schatten die Wand hochkrabbelt wie ein Affe.

„Fils de pute…", murmele ich nur, als er Meter über meinem Kopf stehen bleibt, einfach an einer Hand hängend.

„Wir sehen uns dann im Café Théâtre, Monsieur Nemours.", und schon klettert er weiter, bis der Rest von ihm in der Nacht verschwunden ist.

„Ich krieg dich schon noch, petit tabernac.", murmele ich, bevor auch ich in der Nacht verschwinde.

 _17\. Vendémaire VIII, Le Matin_

Ich gähne laut auf.

Die Nacht gestern war länger und doch nicht so spaßig wie ich erwartet habe.

Nachdem Kapuze in der Nacht verschwunden ist, konnte ich keine vernünftige Kneipe mehr finden – nicht, dass der Alkohol nachdem noch schmecken würde. Mit anderen Worten: ich bin stocknüchtern und ich hasse jeden Augenblick davon.

Ich drehe meinen Kopf hin und her und lass den Hals knacken. Kaum zu glauben, dass die Klappbetten im Lager bequemer sind, als die Betten dieses Hotels, wo ich nächtige. Mein Rückgrat ist steif wie ein Gewehr und ich könnte kotzen. Hinzu kommt noch das grelle Licht – Regen, warum hast du mich verlassen! – der Sonne und das eindeutig zu laute Getuschel der Leute um mich herum.

„Schnauze sonst haue!", schrei ich ein verliebtes Pärchen fast an, dass vermutlich nur zueinander diese…nennen wir es ‚schönen' Worte gesagt hat. Jedenfalls nimmt es Reißaus.

Ich trage immer noch meine Kleider von letzter Nacht – nicht, dass ich wirklich viel Kleidung zum Wechseln hab. Ich hab nur eine Weste, ein paar Stiefel, zwei paar Hosen – und die anderen sind eigentlich weiß, aber so dreckig vom im Matsch legen, dass sie als braun durchgehen könnten (ihr versteht warum ich meine jetzigen dunklen Hosen bevorzuge) – und drei paar Hemden, aber alle von ihnen genauso sauber wie dieses hier. Und dank des Grundes für mein gestriges Besäufnis habe ich weder Pistole, Degen noch Dolch – ich fühl mich so nackig!

Das Café Théâtre erscheint vor mir. Der Rahmen der Tür und der Fenster daneben sind aus Holz, obwohl sonst alle Gebäude hier aus Stein sind. Über der Tür findet man diese Theatermasken, diese alten aus Griechenland.

Ich blick mich um – ich scheine in der Reichengegend von Paris zu sein. So viele Schnösel und Damen mit sauberem Haar hab ich noch nie gesehen – mit Ausnahme in Italien. Scheinbar macht der Île Saint-Louis seinem Ruf alle Ehre.

Ich betrete das Café mit meinen vom gestrigen Match dreckigen Stiefeln – und mache dabei den schönen Teppich unter mir genauso dreckig. Jemand von der Bedienung – zumindest nehme ich mal an, dass das Mädchen, was mich gerade mit so einem entnervten Blick anstarrt, zu den Mitarbeitern im Café gehört – lässt mich auf der Stelle spüren, dass ich nicht erwünscht bin.

Scheiß drauf.

Ich blick mich um: vor mir ein tiefer gelegender Platz mit vielen Tischen und Stühlen, an denen Leute quasseln und – welch Wunder – Kaffee trinken. Jenseits von ihnen ist ein kleines Podium mit Hintergrundkulissen, auf denen gerade zwei Clowns Schauspieler mimen – es ist ein Kaffee und ein Theater, welch eine grandiose Sache!

Genug mit dem Sarkasmus. Zu meiner rechten sind nur Standtische und keiner der dort zu finden ist, sieht aus wie Kapuze. Deswegen drehe ich mich nach links, wo es mehrere Sitznischen gibt. Ich setze mich in Bewegung und sehe in die erste hinein, wo nur wieder ein Schnösel mit einer Dame sitzt. Ich schnaube nur und gehe zur zweiten.

Jackpot.

Ohne Umschweife schiebe ich mich zwischen Tisch und Sitz gegenüber Kapuze, der gerade ein paar Zettel studiert. „Was interessantes?", frag ich ihn, als ich ihm gegenüber Platz nehme.

Er schaut nicht mal auf. „Nur ein bisschen Vorbereitung.", antwortet er und dreht den Zettel in seiner Hand um, damit ich ihn lesen kann:

„ _Hiermit entlasse ich Sergent Davide Nemours unehrenhaft aus der Armee. Seine wiederholte Insubordination und die Anstiftung der Reste seiner Einheit zu einem ähnlichen Verhalten erlauben kein anderes Urteil mit Ausnahme der Guillotine._

 _Gezeichnet am 14. Vendémarie VIII_

 _Chef de Bataillon Jules Chirac"_

Ich knirsche hörbar mit den Zähnen.

„Und das ist nur eine der Akten, die ich aus den Archiven habe.", erklärt Kapuze und zieht den Zettel zurück, „Man muss die französische Bürokratie bewundern – so schnell wie sie ihre Archive füllt."

Ich lehne mich zurück. „Du arbeitest also doch für die Regierung.", erkläre ich und blicke ihm in die Augen – er hat nicht einmal hier seine Kapuze ausgezogen.

Er lächelt. „Nein, ich bin ein niemand, schon vergessen?", erinnert er mich, „Ein niemand arbeitet nicht für die heutige Regierung."

„Da bin ich anderer Meinung.", widerspreche ich schlicht und falte meine Hände auf dem Tisch zusammen, „Aber du versprachst mir Antworten – und glaub mir, hier wird dir nicht mal deine affengleiche Agilität weiterhelfen."

Er kichert. „Möglich.", antwortet er und zieht nun die Kapuze runter – schwarzes volles Haar kommt zum Vorschein, „Mein Name ist Arno Dorian, ich freue mich euch kennenzulernen Davide Nemours."

„Der Name sagt mir gar nichts.", erkläre ich eher als eine Feststellung.

„Und dass soll auch schön so bleiben.", antwortet Arno schmunzelnd, „Aber meine Identität ist hier

wohl nicht das wichtige – wichtiger ist eher der Grund, warum ich diese Akten durchgehe."

„Und ich dachte, ich müsste es dir in den Kopf hämmern.", antworte ich scherzend, aber mit einem leicht drohendem Unterton. Arno lächelt schief und ich schwinge meine Arme auf die Rückenlehne.

„Wird nicht nötig sein, keine Sorge.", antwortet er hinterher, „Ich habe sie gesucht für eine bestimmte Person."

„Also arbeitest du für jemanden.", schlussfolgere ich.

„Mit jemanden, nicht für.", korrigiert er mich, „Wir sind Partner…mehr oder weniger."

„Aha.", stutze ich laut, „Und wer ist es?", ich setze ein Grinsen auf, „Ich wette es ist dieser kleine Korse!", ergänze ich lachend.

„Genau.", ist seine Antwort.

…he?

„Was?", bringt ich nur hervor.

„Es ist der ‚kleine' Korse.", erklärt er, wobei er mit Zeigefingern und Mittelfingern Gänsefüßchen andeutet.

Ich…ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich sprachlos bin.

Er lächelt zufrieden. „Bonaparte möchte eine Eliteeinheit zusammenstellen und er vertraut mir soweit, dass ich die richtigen Leute dafür finde.", erklärt Arno schlicht, während ich zuhöre, „Ich habe einiges über sie gefunden, Monsieur Nemours. Geboren am 10. Juni 1768 in Marseille. Lange Jahre Dockarbeiter wie der Vater, bis die Revolution ausbricht. Sie sind von Anfang an ein Verfechter für die Freiheit…", ich habe die Aristokraten gehasst, wie jeder andere, „…und melden sich zur Armee als Frankreich 1792 verteidigt werden muss. Von da an ist ihre Akte wirklich hervorragend: Teilgenommen an der Schlacht von Valmy, Wattignies, Fleurus, danach Teilnehmer am Italienfeldzug Bonapartes wo sie herausragende Leistungen erbracht haben – Bonaparte selbst nannte sie den am „schwersten zu tötenden Franzosen.", nur ein Satz: töte oder werde getötet, „Dort wurden sie auch zum Sergent erhoben."

„Und hinterher wurde ich versetzt unter das Kommando von Jules Sac a Foutre Chirac, wo meine wunderbare Karriere ein jähes Ende fand.", beende ich diese Aufzählung, „Ich kenne mein Leben und muss nicht an Dinge erinnert werden, die waren. Erklär mir lieber was es ist mit dieser Eliteeinheit auf sich hat und warum Bonaparte mich unbedingt da drin haben möchte."

Arno muss wieder schmunzeln. Er legt die Papiere beiseite und faltet die Hände auf dem Tisch zusammen. „Bonaparte sagte mir, dass er fähige Männer sucht – Leute, die unabhängig sind und doch zu den besten gehören, die es gibt. Das warum kann ich hier nicht erklären, denn es ist zu wichtig. Fest steht, dass es Frankreich verändern wird.", ich nicke nur, „Und warum sie? Weil sie zu den besten gehören. Ich weiß warum man sie unehrenhaft entlassen hat. Jules Chirac hätte sein ganzes Bataillon in den Tod geschickt, hätten sie sich nicht gegen ihn aufgelehnt."

„Dieser Scheißsack hat seinen Posten nur, weil er die richtigen Leute kennt.", erkläre ich verbittert, „Er hat Null Ahnung von Taktik und vom Krieg noch weniger. Ihm ging es nur darum als ein berühmter Held in die Geschichte einzugehen, seine Männer waren ihm scheißegal. Hätte ich ihn nicht aufgehalten, wäre ich neben ihm als einziger lebend da rausgekommen."

„Ich hab gehört, dass Chirac nach dieser Insubordination befohlen hatte sie an Ort und Stelle zu erschießen – nur hat sich jeder Mann geweigert, dass zu tun.", erinnert mich Arno an Dinge, die mich doch irgendwie stolz machen.

„Er hat es dann selbst versucht.", ergänze ich, „Aber als ihm klar wurde, dass die anderen ihn dafür wie einen räudigen Hund aufknüpfen würden, ist er geflohen. Das Bataillon wurde hinterher aufgelöst, aber Chirac bekam doch seinen Wunsch, dank seiner Freunde hoch oben."

„Und ohne das Eingreifen Bonapartes wäre es mehr als die unehrenhafte Entlassung geworden."

Ich weite meine Augen.

„Der Befehl zur ihrer Erschießung war bereits geschrieben, es fehlte nur noch die Unterschrift.", erklärte er mir, „Bonaparte hat davon gehört und alles in die Wege geleitet, dass er nicht unterschrieben wurde."

Ich lehne mich zurück und muss laut ein und aus einatmen. „Dann schulde ich ihm etwas.", ist das einzige, was ich sagen kann.

Arno entgegnet nichts. Er bleibt still für eine Weile, während ich am überlegen bin. „Wo muss ich unterschreiben um mich dieser Eliteeinheit anzuschließen?"

 _Heute…_

 _In der Zwischenzeit taucht ein schwarzes Kommandofenster auf einem der Monitore auf. Wenige Worte erscheinen darauf: „FOUND YA!"_

 _Amelia erblickt das Kommandofenster auf der Stelle und flucht innerlich. Schnell will sie das Programm unterbrechen, als die Monitore ganz plötzlich anfangen zu flackern, als wäre ein Virus hochgeladen worden._

„ _Verflucht!", flucht Amelia nun lautstark und versucht noch zu retten was zu retten ist – ohne Erfolg. Stattdessen bemerkt sie, dass nur das Kommandofenster nicht vom Virus betroffen worden ist – und die nächsten Worte darauf erschienen sind:_

„ _I AM NOT YOUR ENEMY."_

„ _I AM THE ENEMY OF YOUR ENEMY!"_

„ _Was zum…", murmelt Amelia schockiert und ungläubig, als bereits die nächsten Worte erscheinen:_

„ _AND I AM RIGHT BEHIND YOU."_

* * *

Ein paar Übersetzungen:

Fils de pute: Mistkerl

Petit tabernac: Kleiner Wichser

Sergent: Feldwebel

Chef de Bataillon: Major

Sac a Foutre: Scheißsack

So Ich hoffe ihr habt das Kapitel gemocht, wollt ein Review hinterlassen und freut euch schon aufs nächste Mal ^^


	6. Der Indianer

„ _Wo zum Teufel bin ich?", fragt Adam in den leeren, weißen Raum hinein._

 _Egal in welche Richtung er schaut, nur weiß überall. Sogar nach unten erstreckt sich nur eine endlos weiße Leere – und er scheint auf etwas zu stehen, mitten in der Luft._

„ _Bin ich etwa tot?", murmelt Adam leicht Panik bekommend._

 _Dann bemerkt er, dass er Stiefel trägt – altertümliche Stiefel. Er blickt hoch zu seinem Arm und stellt fest, dass das nicht sein Arm ist. Eine kurze Überprüfung des restlichen Körpers bestätigt es: er ist immer noch Davide Nemours._

„ _Ich bin immer noch im Animus.", schlussfolgert Adam und blickt sich noch einmal um, „In einer Art Warteraum…oder Loading Screen…aber warum?"_

 _Er blickt nach oben. „Hey Amelia, wenn du keine der Simulationen hochgeladen hast, kannst du mich auch rausholen!", schreit er laut, „Hier ist es stinklangweilig!"_

 _Ganz plötzlich spürt er etwas, eine Art ziehen. „Was zum…!", kann er noch murmeln als sein Blick verschwimmt und er woanders aufwacht._

Der Indianer

 _19\. Vendémiarie VIII, Saint-Denis/Franciade (11. Oktober 1799)_

Ich blase den Rauch aus meinem Mund.

Genüsslich atme ich die Wärme noch einmal ein, bevor ich die Pfeife wieder in meinen Mund stecke. Ich blicke mich nach rechts um, wo neben der geschlossenen Tür eine Uhr hängt: nach 2 Uhr morgens. Es wird Zeit ihn zum Reden zu bringen.

Ich stehe aus dem Stuhl auf, indem ich mit einem Bein auf dem anderen gesessen habe und spaziere ganz gemütlich über die morschen Dielen des Kellerbodens, nur von der Gaslaterne an der Wand beleuchtet. Ich ziehe meine grüne Kapuze enger und blase wieder Rauch aus meinem Mund.

Ich kann das Wimmern meines Gefangenen hören. Seit Stunden bin ich im Raum und habe nichts gemacht – hoffentlich hatte er Zeit sich einiges auszumalen, was ich mit ihm vorhabe.

Ich prüfe seine Fesseln um die Arme – immer noch fest. Ein Blick nach oben sagt mir auch, dass die Fesseln, die seine Füße an die Decke binden und ihn kopfüber runterhängen lassen, ebenso fest sind. Ich blicke herunter: die beiden stinkenden Stücke Stoff um Mund und Augen sind immer noch an Ort und Stelle, weswegen man neben dem wimmern nur stark gedämpftes Murmeln hören kann.

Zeit ihn an seine Situation zu erinnern: ich blase erneut Rauch aus meinem Mund und mit einer gelassenen Drehung meines Armes verbrenne ich die nackte Haut seines Oberkörpers mit meiner Pfeife. Er schreit schmerzend auf, soweit dass mit dem Knebel überhaupt möglich ist.

Ich bücke mich herunter, so dass mein Mund unweit seines Ohres ist. Ich nehme einen weiteren Zug meiner Pfeife und flüster ihm dann leise aber klar zu: „Ich weiß wer du bist, Templer. Leugnen wird dir also nicht helfen. Ebenso schreien. Das einzige was du damit bezwecken wirst, ist mich wütend zu machen und glaub mir, du willst mich nicht wütend erleben."

Ich warte einen Moment, damit die Worte ihre Wirkung entfalten können. Dann flüster ich hinterher: „Wenn du mich verstanden hast, nicke."

Ich muss nicht lange warten – er nickt sehr eifrig.

„Gut, dann werde ich jetzt den Knebel entfernen.", erkläre ich und habe es bereits getan – sein Mund ist wieder frei und scheint nach der frischen Luft zu schnappen. Er fängt an zu hecheln und ein krächzendes „Wasser…", ist zu hören.

Ich verziehe keine Miene. Stattdessen gehe ich zur anderen Seite des Kellers, wo ein Fass voll mit Wasser steht, eine Kelle darin eingetunkt. Während ich mich wieder zu meinem Gefangenen umdrehe, hebe ich ein Bein und lege es angewinkelt auf das Fass. Ich ziehe meine Pfeife aus dem Mund und hebe die Kelle dafür voll mit Wasser hoch.

Ich werfe ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und dann trinke ich aus der Kelle – es ist frisch und kalt. Ich bin recht laut beim Trinken, bevor ich noch zusätzlich erwähne: „Du hast recht – das Wasser ist köstlich."

Ich fülle die Kelle erneut mit Wasser und setze mich wieder in Bewegung des hängenden Mannes, dessen Pein auf der unteren Hälfte seines Gesichtes zu sehen ist – oder obere Hälfte, je nachdem.

Ich hocke mich vor sein Gesicht, Kelle zwischen unser beider Gesichter. „Machen wir einen Handel…", schlage ich ihm vor, „Du gibst mir das was ich will und ich gebe dir was du willst.", und unterstreiche das damit, indem ich wieder laut vor ihm vom Wasser nehme – dieses Mal lasse ich ihm aber noch genug übrig.

Er beißt die Zähne zusammen, bevor er hervorkrächzt: „Was willst du?"

Ich lächele und erhebe mich. Während ich nun anfange zu sprechen, umkreise ich ihn: „Du und deine Freunde sind vor einem Monat im Hafen Lorient angekommen, mit Waren aus den Kolonien. Bevor ich vor Ort war, waren die Waren aber bereits weg.", ich bleibe stehen und die nächsten Worte betone ich besonders, „Nachdem ich deine Freunde vor Ort zum Reden gebracht habe, fand ich heraus, dass ihr sie nach Paris bringen wolltet.", ich gehe weiter, „Also folgte ich euch…und in Saint-Denis habe ich euch dann eingeholt.", ich beuge mich wieder zu seinem Gesicht herunter, „Ich hoffe ich muss dich nicht an die Ereignisse dieser Nacht erinnern…"

Er schluckt laut, sich sehr wohl erinnernd. Ich erhebe mich, blicke aber weiterhin zu ihm runter. „Euch habe ich gefunden, die Waren aber nicht. Wo – sind – sie?"

Er blickt zu mir auf, trotz verbundener Augen. „Ich weiß es nicht.", erklärt er den Kopf schüttelnd.

„Falsche Antwort.", erkläre ich ihm und drücke ihm wieder die heiße Pfeife in den Oberkörper – dieses Mal sind seine Schreie nicht gedämpft.

Ich beuge mich wieder herunter. „Du bekommst noch eine Chance und dann bekommst du dieses Wasser.", flüster ich zu ihm, während der Schmerz noch auf seinem Mund zu sehen ist, „Wo – sind – die – Waren? Was habt ihr quer durch den Atlantik transportiert?! Rede!"

Er fängt an laut zu atmen, Zeichen der Angst. Aber reden tut er nicht.

…wie schade…

Ich gieße das Wasser auf den Boden und richte mich auf. „Du hast gerade meine und deine Nacht deutlich länger gemacht…", sind meine letzen Worte zu ihm.

Ich glaube ich fang mit den Fingern an…

…

Er fing gegen 6 Uhr morgens an zu reden.

 _Un peu plus tard…_

Ich sehe die Tür der Grabkammer. Sie ist recht hoch, dafür aber modrig und alt, wie alles hier auf diesem Friedhof.

Die Sonne geht bereits auf, aber ich kann bereits alles klar sehen: keine Wachen hier draußen. Was vermutlich bei einem Friedhof auch recht auffällig wäre.

Ich nähere mich der Tür. Eine kurze Untersuchung stellt fest, dass sie unverschlossen ist.

….möglicherweise werden Wachen drinnen warten…Ich sollte mich vorbereiten. Ich hebe meine linke Hand und ziehe meinen Handschuh aus. An der Stelle wo einst mein linker Ring- und kleiner Finger war ist jetzt eine lederne Ummantelung, an dessen oberen Ende eine Vorrichtung mit Holzfingern zu finden ist.

Ich ziehe beide Finger aus und ersetze sie durch meine beiden Klingen – schmal genug um meine anderen Finger nicht zu gefährden, aber genauso scharf wie eine versteckte Klinge. Ich lockere meine Hand bisschen auf, ziehe meine grüne Kapuze enger über meinen Kopf und hebe meine andere Hand um die Tür zu öffnen.

Sie klemmt. Ich versuche es mit mehr Kraft und sie fängt an sich zu bewegen, kratzt dabei aber schon fast zu laut über den steinigen Fußboden. Als sie offen genug ist, schlüpfe ich hindurch.

Dunkelheit begrüßt mich die Treppen weiter unten. Nur wenige Schritt vor mir findet man noch eine Fackel, die aber auf dem Boden liegt anstatt an der Halterung an der Wand. Ebenso rieche ich Blut.

Es dauert einen Moment, aber meine Augen gewöhnen sich an die Dunkelheit und ich kann zwei Körper auf dem Boden entdecken. Ich hocke mich hin und schleiche näher an sie heran, dabei versuchend im Schatten zu bleiben. Ein Griff zu ihren Hälsen bestätigt, dass sie tot sind.

Wer hat sie getötet?

Ich schaue mich nochmal um, aber mit Ausnahme der Totenköpfe in den Wänden, finde ich nichts besonderes. Zeit weiterzugehen.

Die Dunkelheit in diesen Grabkammern wird immer wieder durch Fackeln durchbrochen – Zeichen dafür, dass hier wo die Toten ruhen sich recht viele Lebendige aufhalten. Und ich dachte die Behörden hätten die Grabkammern wieder versiegelt nach der Störung fünf Jahre zuvor. Diese hier scheinen sie übersehen zu haben.

Ich finde auch immer wieder frische Leichen. Der Kleidung und Gesichtspflege nach zu urteilen niemand von hohem Rang – Schläger vermutlich. Ich bin zumindest richtig, auch wenn ich gerne wüsste, wer meine Arbeit macht.

Das Ende des Tunnels wird nun heller und ich fange an Stimmen zu hören. Ich bewege mich vorsichtiger in das Licht einer Fackel und stelle fest, dass ich nun in keinem Tunnel sondern einer großen Grabkammer bin. Vor mir ist ein Abgrund mit einem Holzbalkan, wodurch ich besser hinunter schauen könnte. Bevor ich mich aber auf ihn zubewege, guck ich mich auf meinem Stockwerk nochmal um: eine weitere Leiche nur wenige Schritte entfernt, aber sonst niemand lebendiges.

Ich betrete den Balken immer noch in einer Hocke und sehe herab: neben der Tatsache, dass sich eine kleine Gruppe dort versammelt hat, kann ich auch diverse Kisten erkennen – die Waren. Die meisten von der Gruppe sind Schläger, offenkundig, aber zwei Person stechen dabei heraus: ein größerer Mann, der offenbar der Anführer der Schläger ist, und ein Mann mit feineren Kleidern – Lucas Garnier, ein Templer.

Er ist nicht von großer aber auch nicht von kleiner Statur und trägt seine vollen blonden Haare in einem Zopf zur Schau. Früher hat er vermutlich gut ausgesehen, aber sein Alter, seine Liebe für den Wein und für verheiratete Frauen, mit sehr rachsüchtigen Ehemännern, haben dafür gesorgt, dass sein Gesicht älter aussieht als seine 47 Jahre. Und habe ich schon erwähnt, dass er einer der Komturen des Templerordens in Frankreich ist? Nachdem Tod des letzen Großmeisters gehören sie zu den wichtigsten Männern des Ordens gleich neben dem Seneschall und Marschall, die den Orden noch immer zusammenhalten, solange es keinen neuen Großmeister gibt.

Und genau deswegen gehört er zu meinen Zielen.

Er spricht mit dem Anführer der Grobiane, aber ich verstehe kaum ein Wort aus dieser Höhe – nicht, dass es wirklich von Bedeutung ist, denn ich habe noch etwas anderes entdeckt. Hinter den Kisten, im totem Winkel zu der Gruppe, befindet sich vermutlich derjenige, der mir zuvor gekommen ist: er trägt eine weiß-blaue Kleidung mit einer weißen Kapuze und sieht eindeutig wie ein Assassine aus. Nur warum kenne ich ihn nicht?

Ich überprüfe nochmal die Gruppe und zähle meine Gegner: insgesamt 11 Leute, ohne Anführer und Garnier. Ich überprüfe die Ausgänge: neben dem, den ich genommen habe, gibt es noch zwei weitere, also funktioniert ein Hinterhalt hier nicht. Bleibt nur noch der offene Kampf.

Normalerweise wären 13 Gegner doch schon eine Herausforderung, aber wenn mein Bruder mir dort beisteht, könnte das funktionieren. Aber zunächst heißt es abwarten bis das Gespräch vorüber ist…

„Hey, wer bist du?!", höre ich einen alarmierten Schrei und sehe, dass einer der Schläger meinen Bruder entdeckt hat…verdammt, ich und er waren wohl zu fokussiert. Er schnellt auf der Stelle aus seinem Versteck und streckt den Entdecker mit einem gezieltem Schlag seiner versteckten Klinge nieder. Aber einen Moment später ziehen bereits die anderen ihre Waffen und stürmen auf ihn los…ich hab es mir zwar anders vorgestellt, aber so funktioniert das auch.

Im Augenwinkel sehe ich Garnier, wie er auf einen der Ausgänge zuläuft – ganz sicher nicht! Ein Sprung von oben und ein heftiger Schlag auf seinen Nacken reichen aus um ihn erst einmal zu betäuben. Schnell schnelle ich herum und sehe bereits meinen ersten Gegner – der einen Moment später mit einer aufgeschlitzten Kehle atmet. Schnell sprinte ich auf den nächsten Gegner solange mich noch niemand bemerkt hat und ramme ihm die Klingen meiner linken Hand in den Bauch und lasse ihn verbluten.

Der erste Gegner wird auf mich aufmerksam, aber er stirbt, bevor er seine Waffe auf mich richten kann. Die Klinge eines Degens rast auf mich zu, aber mit einer eleganten Bewegung weiche ich ihr aus und steche meine linke Hand in das Gesicht meines Gegenübers.

…ufff!

Ich krache gegen die Wand zu meiner rechten und rutsche herunter. Ich presse meine rechte Hand in meine Seite, wo der Schlag der Keule mich erwischt hat. Der Anführer der Schläger kommt nun auf mich mit selbstbewussten Gesicht zu und ich presse mich auf die Beine…au! Ich glaub ich hab eine Rippe angeknackst.

Er wird noch selbstbewusster und bemerkt seinen Verfolger zu spät. Er dreht seinen Kopf halb um, aber da ist bereits die Klinge meines Bruders in seinen Hals gegangen und wieder hervorgetreten. Der Anführer sackt zusammen und bleibt auf seinem Bauch liegen, wo sich eine Blutlache bildet.

Ich blicke hoch zu meinem Retter – er ist ein bisschen größer als ich – und entdecke seine braun-rote Hautfarbe und sein stoisches Gesicht. Er nähert sich mir, aber statt zu fragen schwenkt er nur seinen Kopf in Richtung meiner Verletzung.

„Nichts, was ich nicht überleben werde.", erkläre ich schlicht und er nickt.

Er blickt sich um, als würde er etwas suchen und nun bin ich es, der meinen Kopf zu Garnier schwenkt. „Er ist dort drüben.", ergänze ich noch und er entdeckt ihn. Er läuft gleich zu ihm rüber und beginnt ihn zu fesseln, während ich mich nun selbst umschaue: die Leichen aller Schläger liegen überall herum. Der Kerl…er könnte besser sein als ich.

Ich inspiziere die Kisten genauer – in einigen kann man Baumwolle, geräuchertes Fleisch oder Güter aus den Kolonien finden. Nichts besonderes jedenfalls…bis ich die größte der Kisten unter einem Berg aus anderen Kisten finde – sie ist sogar größer als ich. Ist das was die Templer unbedingt nach Europa bringen mussten? …es stinkt.

„Mein Name ist Connor.", höre ich die Stimme meines Bruders im gebrochenen Französisch sprechen, während er von hinten zu mir kommt, „Ich bin der Mentor der Kolonialen Bruderschaft."

Ich drehe meinen Kopf halb zu ihm um. „Das erklärt, warum ich dich nicht kenne.", antworte ich auf Englisch, „Cole Bridges, Mitglied der Europäischen Bruderschaft, Französischer Zweig zurzeit."

„Freud mich dich kennenzulernen.", entgegnet er nickend auch ins Englische wechselnd und geht nun näher an die große Kiste heran, befreit sie von den anderen.

„Ne Ahnung, was sie da transportiert haben?", frage ich neugierig, „Sieht riesig aus."

„Ist es aber nicht.", antwortet Connor ohne Atempause, „Es soll nur den Anschein erwecken."

Nachdem immer mehr Kisten entfernt sind, bemerke ich, dass es Schlösser mit Haltestangen, wie auch kleine Löcher in dieser Kiste gibt – Luftlöcher.

„Es lebt?", frage ich überrascht.

„ **Er** lebt.", korrigiert er mich und hat die Kiste nun genug befreit, versucht sie nun zu öffnen indem er eines der Vorhängeschlösser mit Dietrichen bearbeitet.

„Tret zurück.", erkläre ich ihm und ziehe meine Pistole heraus – mit vier Läufen. Ich ziele auf die drei Schlösser und schieße sie einen nach der anderen ab, so dass nun der Deckel der Kiste – immerhin noch senkrecht stehend – anfängt zu wackeln. Connor hilft ihm nach und er fällt hinunter.

In der Kiste findet man Stroh, wie auch die Überreste von Essbaren, wie auch Fliegen die verdächtigerweise über einer Stelle in der Ecke schwirren. Und in einer anderen Ecke liegt ein Mann, mehr tot als lebendig und sein langes, schwarzes Haar ist unter seinem Kopf ausgebreitet.

Connor läuft auf der Stelle zu ihm hin und stützt seinen Kopf. „Jake! Jake! Hörst du mich?!", schreit er leicht verängstigt.

Ich komme näher und sehe wie der Mann seine Augen öffnet. „Hallo Connor…", krächzt er hervor, „Du bist recht spät."

„Es hat gedauert dich zu finden.", erklärt Connor und die Erleichterung ist in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Jake versucht sich nun mit seinen Armen aufzusetzen und es gelingt ihm – er ist sogar größer als Connor.

„Wer ist das?", frage ich Connor, als dieser zufrieden aufsteht. Connor dreht seinen Kopf nicht weg, als er antwortet: „Jakob Schwarz…", und nun dreht er den Kopf doch um, „…ein Templer."

* * *

Übersetzungen:

 _Un peu plus tard…_ : etwas später

So Ich hoffe ihr habt das Kapitel gemocht, wollt ein Review hinterlassen und freut euch schon aufs nächste Mal ^^


	7. Der Lotse

„ _Ich scheine wieder Cole gewesen zu sein.", murmelt Adam nachdem er wieder im Loading Screen gefangen ist, „Aber dafür hatten wir doch keine Zeit."_

 _Er blickt nach oben. „Hey, Amelia, ich hoffe du holst mich jetzt hier raus. Ich werde nämlich langsam hungrig."_

 _Es folgt keine Antwort. „Typisch Frau…", murmelt er, „Quält einen lieber mit Schweigen als ein paar Dinge zu erklären."_

 _Ganz plötzlich erfasst Adam ein vertrautes Gefühl. „Es geht wieder los…", kann er noch sagen, als er bereits in die Simulation eintaucht._

Der Lotse

 _21\. Vendémiarie VIII, Saint-Denis/Franciade (13. Oktober 1799)_

Die letzte Nacht war grauenhaft. Die angeknackste Rippe hat sich als Prellung herausgestellt – bin ich wirklich schon über 40? – aber es tat trotzdem ziemlich weh. Und dann musste ich damit auch noch schlafen…L'horreur, wie die Franzosen sagen.

Nachdem ich aufgewacht bin, habe ich mich schnell angezogen und dieses muffige Zimmer des Gasthauses verlassen. Auch in dessen Essensbereich bin ich nicht lange geblieben, nicht dass ich hier wirklich was wohlschmeckendes finden würde.

Mein Ziel ist klar: der Bruder dem ich Garnier übergeben habe. Ich möchte Garnier nach den anderen Komturen befragen, genauso wie den Seneschall und Marschall.

Die Straßen von Saint-Denis sind mal wieder gefüllt, auch wenn sie niemals so voll sind wie in Paris…schreckliche Stadt. So dreckig wie London und trotzdem halten alle Pariser sie für die schönste und prachtvollste Stadt der Welt.

In den Zeiten des _La Terreur_ haben wir ja alle gesehen wie schön und prachtvoll diese Stadt sich selbst zerfleischt hat.

Nicht das die jetzige Regierung besser wäre. Händler, Aristokraten und Kirchenleute allesamt. Leute, die sich lieber selbst bereichern als sich ums regieren zu kümmern. Wäre Frankreich nicht in den letzen Jahren von Feinden umzingelt gewesen, hätten die Leute auf der Straße von diesem „Direktorium" nur Steuererhöhungen gehört – genauso wie zu Zeiten des Königs, den die Pariser geköpft haben.

Kein Wunder, dass die Leute nach einem Regierungswechsel schreien…Ich frage mich, was für eine Rolle dieser Bonaparte noch spielen wird. Er ist bisher die interessanteste Figur im Spiel um die Macht.

Das Gebäude, was ein geheimes Versteck der Bruderschaft ist, sieht aus wie Kneipe. Es riecht wie seine Besucher, die allesamt nüchtern reinkommen und betrunken rauskommen. Es klingt wie eine Kneipe, denn selbst zu dieser Zeit kann man Freudenschreie von drinnen hören. Und es wird wie eine Kneipe geführt, denn mein Ordensbruder ist Francois Fontaine, der Wirt an der Bar.

Ich betrete das Etablissement und stelle fest, dass die hinteren Tische mal wieder mit Arbeitslosen gefüllt sind – Les Chômeurs, wie die Franzosen sie nennen.

„Die Gesichter kenne ich doch irgendwoher.", sage ich Francois mit abfälliger Stimme, während ich mich ihm nähere. Da er offenbar nichts zu tun hat, sind seine braunen Arme auf der Theke ausgestreckt und er stützt seinen massigen Körper auf sie. Ein vertrauter Anblick.

„Sie finden eben keine Arbeit…und wollen nicht von den Offizieren gefangen werden.", erklärt mir Francois zum wiederholten Male.

Ich lege meine Ellbogen auf die Theke. „Woher haben sie dann das Geld für diesen Ort?", erkläre ich zum wiederholten Male.

Francois schmunzelt wie immer unter seinem Schnurrbart. „Warum bist du hier, Cole?"

„Das sollte offensichtlich sein, oder?", entgegne ich und blicke ihm fest in die Augen.

Sein Blick wird nun ernst und…traurig? „Ich lasse dich nicht an Garnier heran."

„Keine Sorge.", erkläre ich seufzend, „Ich werde versuchen nachsichtig zu sein."

„So nachsichtig wie der letzte?", fragt Francois gereizt, „Verdammt Cole, er ist tot."

Ich zucke mit den Achseln. „Ein toter Templer mehr.", erwidere ich, „Nicht, dass er ein anderes Schicksal zu erwarten hätte. Immerhin hat er vor seinem Tod etwas Nützliches getan."

Francois schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Als Assassine solltest du…besser sein als sie und sich nicht auf ihr Niveau runterbegeben, Cole."

Langsam werde ich wütend. „Ich habe keine Gnade mit Leuten, die keine Gnade uns gegenüber zeigen.", erkläre ich kalt, „Aber warum diskutieren wir das schon wieder? Du weißt wie es ausgehen wird.", verweise ich auf unsere letzte Diskussion diesbezüglich, die mit einem lauten Streit einher ging.

Er senkt seinen Kopf. „Weil es diesmal nicht ich bin, dem du dich gegenüber verantworten musst, Cole.", erklärt er traurig.

Ich weite meine Augen.

„Der Rat hat befohlen, dass Lucas Garnier nach Paris verfrachtet werden soll, wo er befragt werden wird.", erklärt Francois weiter, „Ich habe bereits alles nötige veranlasst."

Ich bleibe still, warte auf die nächsten Worte. „Was dich anbetrifft, Cole, dir wird jeder Kontakt mit Garnier oder anderen Templergefangenen der Bruderschaft untersagt, bis auf weiteres."

„Das können sie nicht machen.", zische ich hervor.

„Ebenso wirst du vor den Rat zitiert – du sollst spätestens in 7 Tagen vor ihnen erscheinen.", ignoriert Francois meine Worte, „Wenn du das nicht getan hast, wird man dich holen kommen."

...nun bin ich wütend, aber ich versuche die Wut im Zaun zu halten.

„Soweit ist es also schon gekommen…", erkläre ich traurig, „Assassinen zerfleischen sich gegenseitig wegen Templern."

„Das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben, Cole.", erwidert Francois gereizt, „Die Zeiten des Terrors sind vorbei und unsere Regeln bedeuten wieder etwas."

Ich schnaube nur verächtlich.

Francois entspannt sich sichtlich. „Ebenso wirst du damit beauftragt den Mentor der Kolonialen Bruderschaft und…seinen Gast nach Paris zu bringen, damit er den Rat trifft."

Als würde er einen geschlagenen noch treten.

„Ich will so wenig Zeit wie möglich in der Nähe dieses…dieses Templerfreundes verbringen.", bringe ich hervor.

„Vielleicht kann dieser ‚Templerfreund' dir noch einiges beibringen.", erwidert Francois, „Er ist nicht ohne Grund der Mentor seiner Bruderschaft.", er macht eine kurze Pause, „Versuch auch herauszufinden, warum die anderen Templer diesen hier nach Frankreich geschleift haben.", er blickt runter zu einem Zettelchen, das er mir reicht, „Du findest die beiden im Café um die Ecke zu deinem letzen Schlafplatz."

 _Un peu plus tard…_

Francois hatte natürlich recht. Die beiden sitzen direkt vor mir auf zweien der Cafèstühle, sich emsig unterhaltend. Connor, immer noch seine Assassinenkluft tragend nur mit heruntergezogener Kapuze, sitzt zur rechten. In seinem pechschwarzen Haar kann man bereits die ersten grauen Strähnchen sehen.

Der Templer hingegen sieht immer noch recht heruntergekommen aus, auch wenn seine schwarze Kleidung frisch und neu aussieht. Man sieht vor allem, dass er recht abgemagert wirkt und an der einen oder anderen Stelle verheilte Verletzungen aufweist, manche älter, manche jünger.

Seine Brüder haben ihn ziemlich schlecht behandelt. Was hat er wohl ausgefressen?

Ich begebe mich nun zu den beiden und natürlich ist es Connor, der mich zuerst bemerkt. Er lächelt dieses Mal, anders als beim letzen Mal, wo sein Gesicht mit einem Stein zu verwechseln gewesen wäre.

„Monsieur Bridges, es scheint ihnen wieder besser zu gehen.", erklärt er im gebrochenen Französisch.

„Sie können auch auf Englisch sprechen, Mentor.", erkläre ich ihm in eben dieser Sprache, „Sie sehen nämlich mehr als nur amerikanisch aus. Amerika ist immer noch ein Freund Frankreichs."

Er schmunzelt. „Sie haben aber nicht dieselben Vorteile.", erklärt er mir immer noch auf Französisch sprechend.

„Ich bin aber bereits seid fast 20 Jahren in Frankreich und weiß, wann ich sprechen kann und wann nicht.", erkläre ich wieder auf Englisch und schiebe den dritten Stuhl zurück. Ich setze mich, nicht ohne dem Templer einen abfälligen Blick hin zuwerfen.

Er hat den Blick eindeutig gesehen, aber statt auf ihn zu reagieren, spricht er zu Connor. „Es wäre besser, wenn du auf ihn hörst Connor – dein Französisch ist grauenhaft.", erklärt er auf Englisch.

Schleimer.

„Nun gut.", erklärt Connor nun doch auf Englisch und blickt mich dann neugierig an, „Konntet ihr mit der Bruderschaft sprechen?"

Ich blicke erst ihn an, dann den Templer. Will er allen Ernstes über Angelegenheiten der Bruderschaft vor einem Templer reden?!

Ich weiß nicht, ob Connor meine Blicke verstanden hat, der Templer hat sie jedenfalls. „Ich glaube ich sollte mich noch einmal hinlegen, Connor.", erklärt er aufstehend, „Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr selbst das schlechteste Bett besser ist als ein bisschen Stroh in einer Holzkiste."

Connor nickt nur und der Templer verlässt uns beide. Ich entspanne mich merklich.

„Also?", fragt Connor nun wieder seinen stoischen Gesichtsausdruck zeigend.

„Der Rat möchte euch sehen, Mentor.", erkläre ich ihm, „Ich soll euch…und ihn zu ihnen bringen…selbst wenn nicht zur selben Zeit."

„Hier in Europa habt ihr wohl ein eher angespanntes Verhältnis mit Templern, was?", fragt er mit neugieriger Stimme.

Ich erinnere mich an die Worte von Francois und werde wieder wütend. „Ich weiß nicht, was für ein Verhältnis der Rat mit dem Orden pflegt, ich aber traue keinem Templer.", erkläre ich kalt und füge dann ebenso neugierig hinzu, „Ihr scheint euch aber in den Vereinigten Staaten mit ihnen recht gut zu verstehen."

„Mit einigen, ja.", erklärt Connor, „Zurzeit…verbinden uns ähnliche Ziele."

„Also ist es nur ein Waffenstillstand auf Zeit?", frage ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja, auch wenn ich hoffe, dass es mehr ist als das.", erwidert Connor und zerschlägt meine Hoffnungen, „Jake…er ist ein Mann, dem man trauen kann."

Das widert mich an, aber ich zeige meine Abscheu nicht.

„Jedem das seine…", erkläre ich nur und er blickt mich an.

Es entsteht ein betretendes Schweigen, weswegen ich es sofort zu beenden versuche: „Der Rat würde auch gerne wissen, warum…Jake von seinen Brüdern hierher geschleift worden ist."

Connor lehnt sich zurück. „In den Staaten haben wir die Präsenz von Templern entdeckt, die nicht von Jakes Leuten stammen.", erzählt er nüchtern, „Sie hatten Kontakte mit den Paybacks…eine andere Gruppierung von Templern, die wir mit der Hilfe von Jakes Leuten fast vollständig zerschlagen haben. Sie wimmeln aber immer noch als Gangs herum…und suchten scheinbar nach etwas. Jake hat das untersucht…und endete hier."

„Scheinbar hatte er die Nase dort, wo sie nicht hingehört.", erkläre ich kalt.

Nun beugt sich Connor wieder vor. „Jake vermutet, dass sie nach einem Tempel…oder nach Relikten der Ersten Zivilisation gesucht haben."

Er hat es so ausgesprochen als müsste man sich davor hüten. „Und was ist die erste Zivilisation?", hake ich daher nach.

Connor weitet seine Augen für einen Moment, senkt dann aber seinen Blick. „Scheinbar eine Sache, die eine längere Erklärung benötigt.", antwortet er leicht enttäuscht.

Ich lehne mich zurück. „Ich habe Zeit."

„Nein, das erläutere ich besser auf den Weg nach Paris.", widerspricht Connor und blickt mich wieder an, „Jetzt würde ich viel lieber von euch wissen, wer _der Lotse_ ist."

Nun lehne ich mich wieder vor. „Der Lotse?", frage ich verwundert.

„Ja.", antwortet Connor, „Jake sagte, dass die Templer, die ihn gefangen hielten, immer wieder davon sprachen, dass der Lotse an seinen Erkenntnissen interessiert sei.", er reibt sich übers Kinn, „Ich habe mir gedacht, dass er möglicherweise der hiesige Großmeister wäre."

„Es gibt seit 5 Jahren keinen Templer-Großmeister in Frankreich mehr.", erkläre ich überzeugt, „Dafür haben wir gesorgt."

Er nickt langsam. „Und außerhalb Frankreichs?"

Ich strecke meine Arme aus. „Ich weiß nicht ob du es bemerkt hast, aber der Rest Europas ist im Krieg mit Frankreich.", ist meine Antwort, „Die Möglichkeiten Kontakt mit anderen Zweigen aufzunehmen, sind sogar für uns Assassinen recht schwer und wir sind in der eindeutig besseren Lage als die Templer."

„Vielleicht unterschätzt ihr sie.", erklärt er schlicht, „Sie kamen sogar bis in die Vereinigten Staaten."

Mein Blick wird hart. „Ich jage die Templer seit ich Frankreich in den 80ern erreicht habe, aber ich bin nur ein Mann.", antworte ich, „Wenn der Rat und der frühere Mentor nicht…einen so laschen Kurs im Umgang mit ihnen gefahren wären, wäre das sicher nicht passiert."

Er bemerkt nun meine Gereiztheit eindeutig.

„Ich verstehe…", erklärt er nur, „Vielleicht ist dann ein Treffen mit dem Rat tatsächlich das beste…"

 _Alles wird wieder weiß und Adam, in Form von Cole, erscheint wieder im weißen Raum._

„ _Okay, das war interessant.", murmelt er sich über seinen Kinn reibend, „Was zum Teufel ist die erste Zivilisation?"_

„ _Die richtige Frage.", hört Adam plötzlich eine Stimme von oben, eine männliche und raue, „Eine Frage, die eine Antwort verlangt."_

„ _Was zum…?", murmelt er noch hervor, als sein Blick wieder verschwimmt und er aufwacht._

* * *

Übersetzungen:

L'horreur = Der Horror, natürlich ;-)

La Terreur = Wörtlich Der Terror, gemeint ist aber die Terrorherrschaft in Paris zwischen 1793 und 1794 :-)

So Ich hoffe ihr habt das Kapitel gemocht, wollt ein Review hinterlassen und freut euch schon aufs nächste Mal ^^


End file.
